It is generally known to provide fobs for providing a means for purchasing goods or services without the use of paper money or coinage. Specifically, fobs may represent credit, whereby a user of the fob may present the card in lieu of the paper money or coinage. In addition, fobs may be debit cards, whereby electronic money, such as money stored in an account, is removed from the account each time that the fob is used. In addition, fobs may have a certain amount of money, or other valuable commodity, recorded thereon, whereby a user of the fob may remove the money directly from the fob. For example, retail stores now offer cards that can be purchased for a certain amount of money. That amount, or any other amount, may be represented on the fob. When the fob is utilized, the amount represented on the card may be reduced until the fob represents that it cannot be utilized anymore, or that the card represents that it is depleted of money. In addition, other values besides currency may be represented on the fob, such as equivalent goods or services.
Transaction cards typically have a magnetic stripe provided, or some other means, for storing information relating to the fob, such as, a security code, and information relating to an account or an amount of money that the fob may represent. For example, if the fob is a credit card, the information contained on the magnetic stripe may relate to an account whereby use of the credit card may alert the account to release funds for the purchase of goods or services. Of course, the magnetic stripe or other means may further contain any other information to allow the fob to be utilized. The fob is typically fed into or through a point-of-sale (“POS”) reader that reads the information contained on the magnetic stripe to extract the information as needed when the fob is being used.
The fob may further contain other features that allow for the secure and efficient use of the fob, such as holographic security devices, signature panels, photographs of the owner of the fob, embedded microchips, or any other item or element that may be useful for the fob.
Of late, companies are increasingly embodying RFID data acquisition technology in a fob or tag form for use in completing financial transactions in place of using traditional fobs. A typical fob includes a transponder and is ordinarily a self-contained device which may be contained on any portable form factor. In some instances, a battery may be included with the fob to power the transponder. In which case the internal circuitry of the fob (including the transponder) may draw its operating power from the battery power source. In addition, the fob may exist independent of an internal power source. In this instance the internal circuitry of the fob (including the transponder) may gain its operating power directly from an RF interrogation signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,774, issued to Schuermann, describes a typical transponder RF interrogation system which may be found in the prior art. The Schuermann patent describes in general the powering technology surrounding conventional transponder structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,328 discusses a method by which a conventional transponder may respond to a RF interrogation signal. Other typical modulation techniques which may be used include, for example, ISO/IEC 14443 and the like.
Transaction cards are typically sized according to standards set by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). This means that most traditionally-sized fobs being utilized are of the same size and dimensions, typically about 2¼ inches by about 3⅜ inches in a generally rectangular configuration. RFID fobs are also sized according to these same dimensions. However, fobs and other fobs having dimensions according to this standard typically are too big to be stored in a convenient way except loose in a pocket, wallet or purse, or contained within a slot in a wallet or purse allowing the snug fit of the fob. Fobs are, therefore, highly susceptible to being lost or stolen. Other shapes and sizes would allow the fobs to be attached to, secured with, or otherwise stored with other items, such as key chains, for example.
A need exists, therefore, for a fob having the capability of being attached to securing means or stored in smaller areas than are currently allowed. For example, a need exists for a fob that may be clipped or otherwise attached to a key chain, or some other means for securing the fob to another item, yet is small enough to remain inconspicuous and compact, but handy. Further, a need exists for a fob having the above-noted advantages and further that maintains the information or other features typically disposed on or within a fob. Still further, a need exists for a case or housing or holder for holding and/or storing the foldable fob contained therein.